


Make a Move

by Raven2547



Category: Clipped - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, No Dialogue, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven2547/pseuds/Raven2547
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mo's been having thoughts recently about what the perfect life for him would be. Funnily enough, it looks kind of like Buzzy's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Move

**Author's Note:**

> I realize clipped is new and all, but there is absolutely NO fanfic on the internet anywhere that I can find. I'm stressed out. All I want is fanfic :'( so I wrote some :D thing is, I really like AJ/Mo together for reasons I can't explain--except for in The Gambler when Mo explicitly explains how to have missionary gay sex, then again in World's Rudest Barbershop when they had a fight and ended up hugging it out ;) i can get into that. I really enjoy that pair. Also, Charmaine said she likes tall, dark, and handsome in men, and dainty, blonde, and pretty in a girl in The Gambler, then followed by saying she's bi, so I'd like to put her with Danni, who's shown often that she is good friends with the black girl. That just leaves Ben and Joy, one of whom is married and the other seemingly content with his life as businessman/one nighters with Rita. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm scrounging around on Tumblr for prompts and found a few that I'd like to write, so if you're reading this and enjoy, please fav/subscribe/review and let me know.

In high school Ben had always led Mo around by the wrist. Join this club, watch this team, sit right here; in and out of the social cliques, never really finding their own. In the mornings he walked to school with Joy. In the evening, he walked beside Ben until the stoplight where they parted ways and then met up with AJ at the next intersection, the other boy just leaving baseball practice. 

Now, it was less separate time together and more of a group kind of thing. With all of them working for Ben it was easy to get everyone together and go to the bar, watch Danni sing, play poker with Buzzy and the boys, avoid Charmaine's fist. And it was good, this having a social group thing. Mo knew Ben thought so too, which is why he was always so touchy. Having everyone around them made it seem like high school, but everyone was a lot nicer. 

Buzzy and his boyfriend were cool. Selling Ben the shop and staying on to become one of their friends was a real fantastic thing, and the lifestyle sometimes really appealed to Mo. Buzzy and Tommy lived every guy's dream as far as he was concerned. Living with your best friend, watching whatever you wanted, living in a perpetual bachelor pad... now that's the life. And they were sure happy, too! 

Well, it seemed like the dream life when Mo looked at everyone around him. Especially at one in particular. AJ. Ever since junior high they'd walked home from the intersection together. At first it was involuntary because it was the quickest way home and Mo was kind of a weirdo and AJ was... not, but soon they were walking side by side and talking about AJ's hopeful career in baseball and Mo's aspirations to do famous people's hair. While they spent the six years from seventh grade to twelfth walking home from the intersection they also developed that sort of bond you get with the kids in your carpool. You share the backseat and a lot of experience.

Now, Mo couldn't help but wish for those school days to come back. To walk home with AJ and just talk. Sure, they hung out now, but the longer they worked together the more Mo wished their friendship would evolve into something like what Buzzy and Tommy had, which, considering Danni's obvious attraction to AJ and prior relationship with him in high school was not that likely. Man, why did he always have to pick the taken ones? He just got over his crush on Joy, a married woman, and now he was enamored with AJ. But this one was different. The baseball player actually made Mo think about marriage, which didn't happen with Joy. 

With Joy, Mo always thought of dinner and movies and sitting on the couch watching America's Next Top Model together. With AJ he thought of Red Sox games and hotdogs, a house with a backyard, a dog, and a ring on his finger. While they grew closer as friends and Mo watched AJ fumble around with Danni, the barber began to lose hope. And then his apartment building was foreclosed on, and things got better.

While he wasn't really happy the place he'd lived for almost 6 years was going to be demolished, he was thrilled when AJ offered to let him sublet the spare room in his apartment. They eventually compromised to become roommates, and that really tickled Mo because that just put them one step closer to the real Buzzy/Tommy experience.   
¬¬¬  
So, they lived and worked together, rode the same bus to the same street, same intersection, got off and went into the same building, to the same room... and were roommates. And it was awesome. Ben, Mo's best friend forever, knew now what he felt about the snarky brunette following a lengthy discussion after Mo saved Joy's marriage. Even though Ben was supportive, AJ and he had a love-hate relationship that would always be turbulent at best. Often the businessman encouraged Mo to make a bigger move on the baseball player, but Mo honestly didn't believe that, for one, AJ was gay, or two, that he would be open to a relationship with his male coworker. 

If, though, on the off chance that AJ was interested... Mo might make a move. When the time was right.


End file.
